


Claws

by Just_A_Lizard



Series: Mmmm Ranboo angst [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Derealization, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mans is not having a good time lmao, Panic Attacks, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but like a bit, yes i'm projecting what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lizard/pseuds/Just_A_Lizard
Summary: Wide, multi-colored eyes stare blankly at the carpeted floor of his living room. What was he doing again? Everything feels like it's buzzing, and Ranboo can't move.A.k.a Ranboo has a panic attack and I cry about Borealtwt
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mmmm Ranboo angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196297
Comments: 6
Kudos: 437





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Mild tw for derealization, panic attack, and a tiny tiny bit of sh, nothing graphic though
> 
> Stay safe, and remember that you are real and deserve to be so <3

Ranboo could tell that he was feeling off ever since he had left his house to go mining. A dull buzz had settled under his skin, persisting even as he strip-mined for hours. Eventually, he had to return home, but Ranboo still felt a heavy weight that was centered around his chest. 

Moving on autopilot, Ranboo removed all of his armor and put away his tools, desperately trying to ignore the buzzing. It lessened slightly once his netherite was no longer rubbing against his skin, but it still remained. 

Ranboo eventually closes the final chest and sighs. Wide, multi-colored eyes stare blankly at the carpeted floor of his living room. What was he doing again? Everything feels like it's buzzing, and Ranboo can't move. 

Wasn't he supposed to be doing something? His tongue sits heavy in his mouth, pushing slightly against the bottom row of fangs. For some reason, it doesn't feel as right as it normally does. His mouth falls open slightly to adjust before snapping shut again. The cool air was even more wrong than anything that his tongue might be doing. 

Ranboo looks down at his (?) hands. The long, clawed fingers seem to swim in his vision, almost as if- oh they are moving. Black and white hands clench onto themselves and release. Ranboo only watches. The action repeats until Ranboo can feel where the claws had dug into the palms of his hands. 

Something feels wrong. Somewhere, Ranboo registers that maybe he should try to find someone else, but for now, shambling over to sit against his wall is all he can bring himself to do. 

One hand reaches up and rests against the right side of his face, moving it upward, pushing his cheek to the point where his bright green eye is almost shut completely. The skin burns slightly at the stretch, tingling when he finally releases it.

Two hands come up to his face and begin tracing features, wandering across his nose and cheekbones, dancing just underneath his eyes, and tugging on his ears. They are harsh and gentle and curious and demanding and all of it draws Ranboo further away from himself. 

Finally pulling away and moving to rest on his lap, Ranboo silently wishes that it had never stopped. All of the places that had been touched were smoldering with leftover contact, the electric feeling burning itself into his brain. How long had it been since someone last touched him anywhere, let alone his face? He wasn't sure, but it couldn't have been recently.

Distantly, he thinks that it would be almost funny if it weren't so horrible. Poor little Memory Boy can't remember something so important. Typical if you were to ask him. But then again, who would even ask? It's painful to think about, but he knows it's true. The two arms curl around him, pulling knees up to his chest. His head hurts.

Claws pull at his shoulder as they reach behind him, fingers grasping at the fabric of his suit. He can feel the thin scraping lines that are left as the hand pulls forward. It does it again. This time the lines are a little less sharp, skin already dulled to the feeling through layers of cloth. His sleeves are pushed up and it claws further down his arm, this time with both hands pulling on opposite arms.

They both reach the bottom but a jet black hand clenches around his own wrist instead of letting go. It squeezes harshly, pressing the skin against the bone underneath. Ranboo stares in complete silence. Perhaps if he just lets it happen he could feel more attached to it. Eventually, it releases, and Ranboo would almost revel in it if he were more aware. 

Thoughts kept rushing through him, coming from the deepest recesses of his mind, passing for merely a moment before vanishing again. There was too much to keep track of.

The distant sound of charms reaches his ears, bright and metallic against the dullness of his room. It's accompanied by another noise, this one the soft rustling of feathers and a clear laugh. They pass his house a few times, bantering back and forth, blissfully unaware as Ranboo sits pressed against the wall of his house. 

His door is carefully opened and it's all Ranboo can do to not release a static screech at the sudden intrusion. The cold air seeps into the room as two figures step in. One has glints of gold adorning their features while the other carries large grey wings behind them. Ranboo thinks they were the noises from earlier. The higher voice calls out. Ranboo doesn't understand it. 

A quiet warble cuts through the silence. The two immediately turn to face him, and Ranboo curls in on himself at the stares. Noise comes through again, quiet yet frantic in Ranboo's ears. Ranboo can't think, someone is saying something and he can't think about what they're saying. Was it directed at him? He didn't know.

After more banter between the two and some initial hesitation, the winged figure finally steps closer, hands carefully reached out. Ranboo gazes straight ahead, still lost in confusion until a soft warmth is placed against his knee. The touch causes him to flinch back and let out another panicked warble.

"What?" Vaguely, Ranboo can hear himself speaking Galactic but it sounds hazy, almost as if he were underwater. He hears a low rumble and a light chime conversing between themselves, tones laced with concern, and Ranboo is struck by the odd sensation of feeling as if he were a child sitting in on a conversation between adults that he was not meant to know. 

"What?" He repeats in Common, the word coming out quieter than before. 

The soft hands extend once again, but this time the long, clawed fingers from before reach out and take them instead. Somehow Ranboo can feel the warmth seeping through. Slowly, they gently squeeze once, a questioning voice coming from above. 

Ranboo remembers there was a system, they had a system, one that was achieved through taps and hands, and he cannot remember what that system was. A whine is dragged out from the back of his throat and both voices speak up again, floating in the air with reassuring tones. They manage to calm him slightly, the noise eventually dying down. 

He can still feel the warm hands being gripped by his own. They were solid and patient, never once making a move to cause him any harm for being unable to respond. It was . . . nice. 

Ranboo stares at the hands clasped together as he slowly registers the feeling returning to his limbs. Some of the haziness vanishes and Ranboo looks up at the room again. A few minutes pass and Ranboo is still adjusting to being able to feel again when one of the voices speaks up. 

"You feelin any better kid?" Ranboo startles slightly at the sound before glancing up to see Techno standing off to the side. 

"Uh-" His tongue still feels thick and heavy in his mouth. "Y-yeah, better. For sure." Techno nods. 

"Good."

"You sure? You gave us quite the scare mate." Ranboo looks forward again to see Phil's grinning face before glancing back down only to realize that Phil was  _ still holding his hands. _ He quickly lets go, blushing furiously and stammering out an apology. Phil simply waves it off. "No need to apologize. I'm just glad we were passing through close enough to help."

From where he's standing, Techno speaks up again, the slightest hint of apprehension in his voice. "Speaking of, does that uh. Happen often?"

Ranboo tilts his head. "Does- does what happen often?"

"You know. Do you get panic attacks a lot?" 

Oh.

"Uhm. I get them sometimes, usually they aren't that bad, I swear, but I-"

"Kid, you don't have to defend yourself." Ranboo stops talking. "It's perfectly reasonable to have em, especially with the kinda stuff that goes on in this server." 

"Oh. A-alright then." "Well, thank you guys for coming over and um. Helping. With that. I- I'm fine now, I really don't want to bother you any more so-"

"Mate, are you joking?" Phil's tone is light, but Ranboo still feels guilty nonetheless. "You just had a full-blown panic attack, we're not leaving you here alone." Smiling, Phil gently takes Ranboo's hand again and leads him towards the door. "And trust me, it really isn't a bother. You shouldn't have to worry about things like that, especially when we live right next door anyway."

"O-okay." Ranboo can't help but feel something warm settle in him at the reassurance. A small grin flits across his face as he follows Phil and Techno across the snow-covered yard, seeing smoke rising from the chimney on Techno's house. 

Eventually, Ranboo finds himself settled in Techno's living room, a warm mug of tea in his hands and a blanket thrown over his shoulders, laughing at a story that Phil is telling him as Techno smiles alongside him, and Ranboo thinks that maybe he can officially call this place  _ home. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmm we love projection in this house
> 
> I speedran writing this bc I was having a TIme and also current plot is making me sad so I am simply ignoring it like Philza Minecraft is
> 
> Comments and kudos make brain go brrt, I love all of you very much <333


End file.
